Meeting the Family-PruCan
by randomfandomwriter
Summary: Prussia and Canada finally get together and go to tell their families. May or may not be multi-chapter. K-plus because murder threats. FACE. PruCan (duh).


"Hey West!" The loud voice rang through the large house "Where are you?" The Federal Republic of Germany, also known as Ludwig Beilschmidt, sighed, so his brother was back, huh? The door to his office burst open revealing a white-haired Prussian, "I knew I'd find you here. Kesesesese. You're such a workaholic."

"Better than not caring about my work at all like some people I'm related to." Ludwig retorted.

"Come on, Roddy's not _that_ bad." Ludwig sighed, Gilbert knew that he was not referring to their cousin, but he certainly did a good job faking ignorance. "Anyway, enough about that loser, come on there's someone you have to meet." Gilbert then proceeded to latch himself onto his brother's arm and drag him to the living room.

The first thing Ludwig noticed upon entering was that there were muddy boots at the front door. The next thing he noticed was the blonde man sitting on his couch. He looked really familiar, but Ludwig could not quite place where he had seen the periwinkle-eyed man before. "West," Gilbert proclaimed, "This is Matthew, my boyfriend. Birdie, this is my brother, Ludwig."

"P-pleased to meet you." Matthew said, extending his hand for Ludwig to shake.

"Likewise." Ludwig replied, grasping the offered hand. "So you two," He looked between his brother and the blonde, "Are dating?"

"Yep!" Gilbert exclaimed gleefully.

"Well do sit down," Ludwig offered, "Bruder, would you run get some beer to celebrate this monumental occasion?" How he said that with a straight face, Gilbert would never know, but he none the less ran to get the beer. Ludwig turned to Matthew, a dead serious look on his face, "Look." He began, "I don't know how long you and Gilbert have been together, but I want you to know this; Gilbert may not look it but he is very fragile, you do anything to hurt him, and I will find you, and make you suffer a fate ten times worse, he may be an idiot, but he's mien bruder, understand?" The look on his face was far scarier than Russia; it was completely calm yet managed to scream murder, slow and painful murder.

"Y-y-yes sir." Matthew replied, rightfully terrified.

"Gut. Now how did you two even meet?" This launched the Canadian into the eventful story of a boring world meeting. It was only a few sentences into the story that Ludwig realized why he looked so familiar; Matthew was also a nation, Canada. Matthew was about half finished with the retelling, minus certain bits that should not be said in polite company, when Gilbert waltzed back in with five beers.

"Uh, Gil?" Matthew asked.

"Ja?"

"There are only three of us."

"I know." He replied and proceeded to give one to Matthew two to Ludwig and keep the last two for himself.

"Danke." Ludwig said cracking open one of the beers. They continued to talk until all five beers were gone when and Gilbert decided that they'd been there long enough. As gilbert walked out to the motorcycle they had ridden there (Matthew's motorcycle), Ludwig placed a hand on Matthew's shoulder, prompting him to turn around. "Remember; if you hurt him, I will hurt you." His voice was icy and left no room for doubt of his words. Matthew shivered.

"Come on Birdie!" Prussia called, oblivious to the threats, "If you don't hurry up, I'm gonna be the one driving home!"

"In your dreams!" Matthew called back, "It was nice to meet you Ludwig." He told the taller man before running out of the house and mounting his motorcycle, insuring that he, and not the Prussian, would be driving.

"See ya, West" Gilbert waved from his seat and caught a glimpse of his little brother waving back, a ghost of a smile on his lips.

Gilbert would never learn of the threats made to his boyfriend, but would certainly be receiving plenty from the family of the shy Canadian.

_**AN: In my head-canon the US, and **_**_Briton obviously throw a fit, and France is generally displeased, but lets it slide for the sake of l'amour. But I also think the Germany would become protective of Prussia, because he knows that the dissolution was very hard on him, and he loves his brother very much. I have read several fanfics depicting the "telling the family" scenario, but none of them have had Germany threatening Canada, I decided to change that. _**

**_Please R+R. It would make me super happy and inspire me to write the other chapters (Each one would b them telling a different country (France, Brition and US))_**


End file.
